


Horse Rides

by blueviolets



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueviolets/pseuds/blueviolets
Summary: Instead of riding on his back in his dragon form, Selkie has a different idea for Kana.
Relationships: Kana/Kinu | Selkie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Horse Rides

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission for pokefan2532! i hope you enjoy the fanfic!

"Kana!"

The boy turned toward the sound of his name, a smile growing on Kana's face as his friend ran up to him.

"Selkie! What are you up to?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," the girl stood tall with her tail swishing behind her. "I had an idea for something really fun today! What do you think? Have some time for a ride?"

"I'm sorry, I'm actually on patrol today..."

His reply didn't stop Selkie from her excitement as a small laugh left her lips. "That's fine! I wanted to go see what fish were in the river today, so you can give me a ride over there. I'll save some energy while you get to patrol the area on the way over there!"

It didn't take long for Kana to think the plan over; it was a good way to spend time with her while he did his work for the day. He gave a nod to the taller girl. "Sounds like a plan. Let me get ready real quick..." Kana checked his pocket to make sure he had his dragon stone with him before he crouched down to get into position. Just as he was about to start his transformation, he felt a hand on his back.

"Hey, what-" A sudden weight on his back almost made him lose his balance.

"You don't have to transform today, it's way more fun like this anyway." Selkie took a part of his scarf into her hands, tugging the fabric a bit. "I want you to be my horse for today. So let's go!"

Before he could reject the new idea, she motioned Kana forward and he moved in response. His crawling was slow, but it didn't take away from Selkie's experience at all. _It would've been easier to carry her as a dragon, she's so heavy..._ Kana thought to himself. _I'm glad she's enjoying herself though..._

She steered the boy towards the trees, the twigs poking at Kana's hands with every step he took. He could only assume his friend was having fun by the way she would tug on his scarf every so often or the feeling of fur on his back when Selkie's tail began to move after she saw something interesting.

"Hey, Selkie? Where's the river you wanted to go to?"

"Don't worry about it Kana, I'll get us there! Besides, I'm the one who has to guide you." With a small 'hiya', she motioned Kana to continue forward.

It took a few minutes before he could finally see the trees clearing away and the sound of rushing water nearby. Selkie pulled the scarf back and he stopped in place, giving the girl time to climb off his back. Kana stood and did a few back stretches as the girl took a look at their surroundings.

"This is the river! Thanks for the ride over here." She gave him a large grin before starting her own stretches. "I'm gonna catch so much fish tonight, we'll all have a feast!"

"I should get back to my patrol then, but I'll see you later to what all you caught-!" Kana waved to her, but she grabbed his hand before he could turn away.

Selkie placed a quick kiss on his cheek, a blush growing almost instantly across his face. "Sorry about your hands. Thanks again!!"

As soon as Selkie turned back toward the river, Kana's hands flew to cover his face as he rushed back into the path of trees.

**Author's Note:**

> i still have open commissions on my twitter @bluvioleta! for more info on commissions, you can check out the pinned tweet and thank you so much for reading ⭑


End file.
